Omegle-Talk To Strangers!
by xXTheJokerXx
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are two strangers who happened to be on the right website at the right time. It's so much easier to get to know someone when all your words are carefully typed out. Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

_You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!_

_You both like High School Show Choir._

**Stranger:** Perv?

**You: **That's not the usual greeting..

**You: **I usually go for a more subtle "Hello", "Hi", or "Hi I'm Bob. You are?"

**Stranger: **Hello Bob, are you a pervert?

**You: N**o, as a matter of fact I'm not.

**Stranger:** Fantastic. This is strange, usually no one lists High School Show Choir as an interest.

**You: **I've noticed that too. I guess tonight's just lucky.

**You: **So I assume you're actually in high school if you're here?

**Stranger: **Unfortunately, yes. I'm a junior.

**You: **Me too!

**You: **Unfortunately?

**Stranger: **I'm gay. My classmates don't like that, Bob.

**You:** I know what that feels like. I used to be in a similar situation. But enough about that, stranger.

**You: **And my name's not Bob. That was a hypothetical situation.

**Stranger: **So then what is your name?

**You: **Guess.

**Stranger**: Well I'm going to need some hints, then.

**You: **Think Casablanca.

**Stranger: **That's a little before my time.

**You: **Me too, but it's a classic.

**Stranger: **Actor or character?

**You: **Sorry, one hint per session.

**Stranger:** Spoil sport. Okay I'm on the Wikipedia page, and I'm gonna shoot off names.

**You: **You only get one guess.

**Stranger: **Do enjoy being difficult?

**You: **It's a passion.

**Stranger: **Humphrey?

**You: **God no. I would've changed my name by now if so. My turn to guess yours.

**You:** First of all (this doesn't count as my hint) m/f?

**Stranger: **I'm assuming you're asking male or female. Male

**You: **Ah, okay. I'm ready for my hint

**Stranger**: The Sound of Music.

**You:** George?

**Stranger: **No cigar.

**You**: Guess we're both out of luck.

**Stranger: **Guess so.

**You: **So same time tomorrow, and we'll try again?

**Stranger:** If the High School Show Choir tag isn't crawling with people, you mean.

**You: **Oh but of course ;-)

**Stranger: **Then see you tomorrow, Bob.

_You have disconnected._

* * *

_You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!_

_You both like High School Show Choir._

**You: **Hey stranger.

**Stranger: **Hey yourself. For my hint answer yesterday's question.

**You: **Getting right down to it, eh? No small talk? Nothing about the weather? Nothing about the news?

**Stranger:** I'm waiting.

**You:** I'm huffing at you.

**Stranger:** Still waiting.

**You:** Character.

**Stranger: **Rick? Or I guess maybe Richard?

**You: **Nada.

**Stranger: **Dammit.

**You: **Same question to you.

**Stranger:** Very original. Character.

**You**: Yeah, well. Max?

**Stranger: **Close.

**You:** Are you serious?!

**Stranger: **No of course I'm not! That's not remotely close to any other character's name.

**You: **Okay wow.

**Stranger:** Sorry, I'm not in a very good mood right now. Maybe we can talk tomorrow.

_Stranger has disconnected_

**You: **Okay..

* * *

**A/N: Because this wouldn't be one of my fics without a boring and long author's note! Yay so I'm writing again for anyone who followed my last story that is currently on hiatus. I don't think I'll be continuing that for awhile but new project yay!**

**This first chapter has turned out suspiciously like "Little Numbers" (if you haven't read that yet I highly recommend you step away from my garbage immediately and go read it!). It wasn't my intention to make this a Little Numbers copycat and that's not what it's gonna be in the future. **

**I'd love any reviews-negative or positive. If I suck, please tell me immediately. If I should be a published author already (ha!) please tell me. Any problems? Mispellings? Format issues? **

**Thanks!**

**Toodles~**


	2. Chapter 2

_You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!_

_You both like High School Show Choir._

**You: **Franz?

**Stranger: **Nope.

**Stranger:** You didn't even wait for my hint. It was a good one.

**You:** Oops..

**Stranger:** So I guess it's only fair that I make a guess without a hint, too.

**You:** If you want...

**Stranger:** Victor.

**You:** You know, my name was almost going to be Victor. But then my mom had some hormonal freak out in the delivery room and said she hated that name.

**Stranger:** So I'll take that as a no?

**You:** Right.

**You: **Wait no, wrong.

**You:** You're right about it being wrong.

**You:** Way to confuse me.

**Stranger:** It was just a question.

**You:** A confusing and difficult question.

**Stranger:** If you say so.

**You: **…

**You:** We've reached the awkward part of the conversation where we can either completely change the topic or just disconnect.

**Stranger:** Keep talking? So far this has been the highlight of my day.

**You:** Sure. How about you tell me what was bugging you yesterday?

**Stranger:** Sorry about that..

**You**: No big deal, do you want to talk about it?

**You:** You don't have to, its just that if you wanna I'm here to listen.

**Stranger:** Thanks. It's just a bunch of Neanderthals at my school who are harassing me.

**Stranger:** This one guy seems to have made it his personal mission to make my life a living hell.

**You: **That sucks, I'm sorry.

**Stranger:** Usually it just rolls off my back because I know it will get better one day, when I'm on Broadway and he's stuck in some deadbeat job in this small time for the rest of his life. But lately, I'm getting really sick of waiting for "one day".

**You: **So don't.

**Stranger:** Don't what?

**You:** Don't wait for your "one day". Go get it. Show this bully that you refuse to be his victim.

**You: **Mind if I tell you a little story?

**Stranger:** Go ahead.

**You: **I came out in my freshman year. I'd known since I was eleven and I was sick of pretending to have crushes on girls like my friends. I thought everything would be easier if I told the truth. I was so wrong. I went from top of the social heap to the very bottom, even below the science geeks. My friends stopped talking to me except to throw slurs in my direction. My former best friends became my biggest bullies. One night in January, there was a Sadie Hawkins dance. I asked my only friend in the school, the only other gay guy. I didn't like him like *that* (to risk sounding like a middle school girl), but I wanted to go to the dance. I wanted to feel like a normal kid. The dance sucked. We left early and were waiting for his Dad to pick us up when three guys appeared out of nowhere. Two jumped on him and started pounding him. The third shoved me down and smashed my head onto the ground. I was knocked out cold immediately, and I don't remember the rest of the attack. I woke up in the hospital the next day with a severe concussion and three broken ribs.

**Stranger: **Oh my god.

**Stranger:** What happened next?

**You: **The other guy, Declan, was in the ICU for two weeks. His parents refused to let me see him up until the day he was released. He told me he was going to finish high school in New York City, living with his grandparents. That's when I knew I couldn't face three more years in that hell. I barely survived it with Declan by my side, no way I could do it alone. So I transferred. My parents found an all-boys boarding school just a few hours away with a strictly enforced no-bullying policy.

**You:** The point is, I ran. I ran away from my tormentors because I couldn't take it anymore. But you can. You can be stronger than I was.

**Stranger: **How? I don't know how to be strong...they're all so big and strong and everything.

**You: **Strength doesn't have to be physical.

**Stranger:** But that sure would help.

**You:** Ha, yeah, it would.

**Stranger: **Thanks for telling me that.

**You:** I'd be lying if I said it was my pleasure but it's fine. I rested my demons long ago.

**Stranger:** I better get going, my step brother is banging on my door.

**You: **See you tomorrow?

**Stranger: **Tomorrow, stranger.

**You**: One last thing.

**Stranger: **Yeah?

**You:** It's Blaine.

**Stranger:** What is?

**You: **My name. My name's Blaine.

_You have disconnected_

* * *

**A/N: Hiiiiiiiii so I was completely and utterly blown away by the response of the first chapter. 2 reviews, 3 favorites, AND 11 FOLLOWERS. NOT TO MENTION 104+ READS. **

**I may or may not be hyped up on sugar right now so don't mind me. **

**But seriously thank you I'm so grateful asdfghjkl. Kittens and puppies and love to everyone who clicked on it all 104+ of you are my new best friends. **

**Yeah okay ignore me this is weird. **

**But okay DONT CHU WORRY CHILD, this won't be focused on an Omegle chat forever. And also super sorry that these chapters are so short it's just that there's only so much I can do with a simple conversation.  
Also the title of the story may change in the future (?if i can do that?) because I don't plan on keeping the format like this because its exhausting. But whatever. **

**At this point I'm pretty sure I'm just talking to myself so. **

**OH OH OH WAIT. **

**I have so many fanfic ideas floating in my head right now this is just one. But if I try and write too many at once then they will all end up sucking! So I was wondering if anyone wanted to colab on any of the ideas I have? If you think you might be interested, PM me? **

**Thanks dears you're all presh. **

**~Ta ta~**


End file.
